


RSVP

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Crack, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuru has a proposition for Shirogane. Not to be mistaken for a preposition, mind you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RSVP

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the badbadbathhouse prompt: _Mitsuru x Naoto._

"Then, Kirijo-san, if there is nothing else you need, I will take my leave," said Shirogane.

"There is one thing you can provide me with," said Mitsuru, because, really, Shirogane had been driving her to distraction. Halfway through the second day of working with Shirogane, Mitsuru realized that she had a thing for androgynous, blue-haired kids with gun fetishes. If she could, she would send that realization back into the hell it came from.

Shirogane cocked her head to the side. "Then, what is it?"

"I would like to know whether or not you would like to attend a private executive meeting. If you're still in the city tonight, then please tell me if you'd like to come so I can arrange a reservation for you."

"Certainly," Shirogane said. "My business here will not conclude until the week's end. Then, where is this meeting?"

"In my pants."

"... I'm sorry?"

"... that isn't what I meant to say."

Shirogane examined her with an appreciative smile. "Yes. For one thing, you are wearing a skirt." And then she said, "Am I still invited?"


End file.
